


The implicit coffee-shop

by Ronile



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Bylaw and Order, F/F, F/M, Finally getting that coffee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronile/pseuds/Ronile
Summary: I was having withdrawals from the 6th district, so I wrote this piece of fluff.Thank you to Kathleen and the dice friends crew for such an enjoyable campaign.





	The implicit coffee-shop

The implicit coffee-shop

Tucked away at the end of a long winding alley, just past the gate that leads down to Kozina Park in Ravnica's 6th district, is a coffee shop. It is an incredibly average coffee shop, of the sort that is neither particularly large nor small, neither very glamorous, nor shabby enough to make a potential patron question their decision to go inside. It is the sort of safe and unassuming place that is easy to find by accident, and surprisingly hard to find on purpose.

There is a particular magic in the air which makes it exactly the sort of place where people inevitably find themselves when looking for a secluded spot to conduct the sort of business, or indeed pleasure, that they would rather keep quiet simply for the level of fuss it would cause. The sort of place you would never expect to run into anyone important, which is of course precisely why so many important people seem to end up there.

A faded sign above the door reads:  _The implicit coffee-shop_.

Outside the door a passing figure quietly hands a small paper bag to a waiting vedalken man before continuing on his way without a backward glance. The vedalken tucks the paper bag into his cloak and ducks inside in search of a beverage that will go well with mushrooms.

On the way inside he passes an improbably attractive elf, who nervously pulls out a seat for his smiling companion, a large bunch of night-blooming kadupuls in one hand, and a ring hidden in his pocket.

Hidden in the the shadows of a back corner table a man in a blue cloak clutches a cup of coffee, listening to his gorgon companion with rapt attention and no small amount of awe. Their feet touch beneath the table.

None of the patrons look up when when the door opens once again to reveal a young woman in a striking black and purple dress. She is speaking in halting sphinx to the Azorius clerk who accompanies her, and when they reach the counter she orders boojour for both of them and desert to share. Half way through the order she remembers to repeat herself in common.

The pair take their coffee into the garden, where they keep a respectful distance from the red-headed girl wearing welder's goggles, and the serene looking elf sitting beside her on the grass, quietly watching the sunset hand in hand.

Far in the distance, down where the sloping garden finally reaches the Szenza under-river, a young goblin and an even younger viashino take it in turns to throw chips into the waiting mouth of a large and very energetic riding dog. Their laughter carries through the evening air.

Under any normal circumstances the odds of all these particular people being in the same place at the same time might be calculated as impossibly small, but the implicit coffee-shop is the sort of place that normal circumstances don't quite seem to apply to. Indeed, as a general rule, it's patrons are so wrapped up in their own little worlds that such remarkable coincidences almost always go unnoticed.

“Hey Avenir! Enor! Nog! It's been five whole days. I missed you guys so much!”

Of course, such subtle magic does not usually have to contend with the will of a selesnyan druid with no social boundaries.

The elf strides into the cafe and pulls the vedalken into a grudgingly accepted hug, before running out into the garden to find the rest of his friends.

It was a battle the implicit coffee-shop was never going to win.


End file.
